John Curtis
|birth date=Unknown |family=Unknown |job=Unknown |path=Serial Killer Stalker Copycat |mo=Varied |status=At large |actor=Uncredited |appearance="The Silencer" }} "Zug...zwang." '"The Replicator"'Though the BAU and staff members have referred to this unsub by this name, there is an episode using the same name, explaining the article's current title (real identity currently unknown) is a serial killer and copycat who has been stalking the BAU at least since the start of Season Eight of Criminal Minds. Background Almost nothing about the Replicator who has been following the BAU has been revealed, not even his or her gender (though it is more statistically probable that it is a male). However, he or she has been stalking them for some time, as indicated by the photos he or she keeps. The photos seen in the Replicator's darkroom at the end of "The Silencer" suggest that the stalking began sometime after Prentiss' departure, but before Blake's joining of the team since there are pictures of the latter, but none of the former. This is further supported by his or her photo of Garcia, in which she is wearing the clothes she wore during the events of the bank robbery in "Hit" and "Run", which may be where the Replicator first saw them; in "Carbon Copy", a majority of the photos he or she keeps seem to have been taken during the bank robbery as well. Season Eight The Silencer The Replicator is first seen at the end of the episode, standing in a darkroom and hanging a newly-finished photo of Blake next to photos of the other members of the team. The Apprenticeship After the team solves the prominent case, Hotch receives a phone call from Dallas authorities, announcing the appearance of a copycat of John Myers, a.k.a. The Silencer, who has killed a man and sewed his mouth shut post-mortem. He and Rossi discuss about it, believing that it must be a copycat since the Silencer is dead. At the end of the episode, the Replicator is seen taking photos of the team during a bureau softball match from his or her car. Magnificent Light The Replicator is next seen at a dinner that Morgan and Garcia attend. As Morgan gives a speech, he or she takes an empty wineglass at Garcia's table that was previously used by Morgan, puts it in a plastic bag, returns to his or her residence, and puts it on a table. From that same table, he or she retrieves a photo of his second victim, whom he or she killed by severing his right leg in the style of John Nelson, and hangs it next to a photo of his first victim and under a set of photos of the entire team. Off-screen, he or she murders his third victim, severing his right leg and replacing it with the leg of the second victim, therefore making the stalker a serial killer. Perennials After the BAU conclude the latest case, Hotch and Rossi call the rest of the team into the briefing room. There, they inform them about the Replicator's copycat crimes, and Hotch says that the team will be investigating this ongoing case. Zugzwang The Replicator made a brief appearance in the episode, calling Reid on a payphone from Maeve Donovan's house. He was identified as "Adam Worth" and uttered the single word, "Zugzwang". At the time, Reid and the BAU believed that it was Maeve's stalker, Diane Turner, who made that call since Maeve and Reid had used names related to Arthur Conan Doyle in their correspondenceAdam Worth is said to have been one of the inspirations for Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, Professor Moriarty. Reid's pseudonym was "Dr. Joseph Bell", the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes himself.. Broken (Part 1) The Replicator was seen at the end of the episode, watching live news coverage of the BAU raiding a conversion camp that was using illegal methods. He or she then views photos of his victims, where it is revealed he or she has already killed a woman in the style of Adam Rain. Finally, he or she views a video of Blake's lecture on linguistics and then looks at the cover of a book written by her. Carbon Copy (Part 2) In the beginning of the episode, the Replicator sends JJ a bouquet of flowers with a card reading "Zugzwang". Reid then realizes that it was the Replicator who called him on the payphone, not Diane. Throughout the episode, the BAU assumed that Donnie Bidwell was the Replicator, as he was killing women based on the M.O. of killer artist Bryan Hughes. Towards the end of the episode, however, the team realized that the Replicator convinced Donnie to commit the Bryan Hughes-based murders while he or she killed a woman in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in the style of killing team David Turner and Toby Whitewood. At the end of the episode, the BAU arrive at a location in Pittsburgh, where they find the woman's body, the hammer used to kill her, and dozens of photos of the team, all surrounded by "Zugzwang" words written in red. Brothers Hotchner (Part 1) The Replicator will have some sort of significance in the episode. The Replicator (Part 2) The Replicator will have some sort of significance in the episode. Profile The unsub is a white male in his mid 40s, possibly in his late 50s. He is criminally and forensically sophisticated, so he may be an ex-convict or have law enforcement training. He is using his victims as a device with which to antagonize the FBI, particularly the BAU team by copycatting murder cases that the team had closed all over the country. He stalked each member of the team, which means that he is mobile and has the time and means with which to get around and the intelligence to cover his tracks and remain evasive. Modus Operandi During the Replicator's known killings so far, he or she copied the M.O. of unsubs the BAU team have captured during the course of Season Eight: *The first victim was killed the same way John Myers, a.k.a. The Silencer, killed his victims, by fatal asphyxiation and then sewing his mouth shut post-mortem. A major difference to this particular murder was that the victim, a man, was specifically targeted.Myers targeted men during the latter part of his killings only out of necessity *The second victim lost his right leg and died of blood loss, with the third victim losing his right leg as well and having it replaced with the leg of the second victim; this was the same way killer surgeon John Nelson killed his victims. A major difference to this particular murder was that the victim whose leg was used as the implant wasn't discovered. *The fourth victim was killed by having her limbs dislocated, followed by a fatal hanging from a marionette device, the same way killer puppeteer Adam Rain killed most of his victims. A major difference to this particular murder was that the victim was a woman.Adam didn't kill his sole female victim *The fifth victim, also a woman, was killed by having her head covered with plastic wrapping and then bludgeoned, the same way killing team David Turner and Toby Whitewood killed their victims. A major difference to this particular murder was that the victim was killed in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, while the original victims were killed in Miami, Florida.It may have been committed there since the BAU were in the state at the time *The proxy victims murdered by Donnie Bidwell were all killed by exsanguination and then their eyelids being removed post-mortem, which was the fully-evolved M.O. of killer artist Bryan Hughes, who used said M.O. to kill two of his victims. Major differences to these particular murders were that the victims were all women who were specifically targeted and worked as nurses; they were all murdered within a day's time; and their murders occurred in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, while the original victims were killed in San Francisco, California. During at least three of the first four murders, the Replicator went to largely-populated cities located near the same cities where the original killers committed their murders. Another difference between the Replicator and the serial killers he or she copies is that the Replicator takes photos of his or her victims after killing them. Known Victims Personal Victims *2012: **Dallas, Texas: Maxwell Holmes **Unspecified location: Unnamed blond man **Las Cruces, New Mexico: An unidentified black man *2013: **Phoenix, Arizona: Megan Lowenbach **Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Unnamed woman Victims by Proxy *2013: **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania : ***Molly Patton ***Sandy Larson ***Shannon Levin Notes *Prior to the BAU referring to the unsub as the Replicator in Carbon Copy, the staff specifically used this name during interviews. *The Replicator was compared by the BAU to Randall Garner, a budding serial killer who appeared in Seasons One and Two. Both stalked the BAU team throughout the seasons they first appeared in, including taking photos of them (though Randall Garner wasn't shown until the season finale while the Replicator appeared early in the season and has been recurring). *Additionally, the Replicator's M.O. of putting the basis of one murder each on a different killer is reminiscent of copycat serial killer Eric Olson (though he based his murders on real-life killers). *The Replicator is the first unsub in the show to be seen active episodes before the BAU investigates his or her case. *Currently, the Replicator is also one of three criminals whose status are classified as "at large". The other two are Shane Wyland and Darlene Beckett. Appearances *Season Eight **"The Silencer" **"The Apprenticeship" **"Magnificent Light" **"Perennials" **"Zugzwang" **"Broken" **"Carbon Copy" **"The Gathering" **"Brothers Hotchner" **"The Replicator" References Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Criminals at Large Category:Copycats Category:Unnamed Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Recurring Characters